Lego Star Wars: Episode 1: Going to the Moives
by ZombieSquirrel
Summary: this is making fun of all the Star Wars movies and games Review and giggle like a girl.R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own a Lego characters and I don't own any Star wars Characters **

**Prologue**

**Lego Star Wars: Go to the Movies **

It was a sunny a bright day on the planet of Naboo where all the freaks and Jedi where now coming together to watch a movie the movie was some thing old yet new what was nobody knew. That morning was a bright and sunny day with the plants growing and the Gungans crying. The entire Jedi council and all the sith had arrived this was to be a hit be what in Gods name where the going to see.

They both where going to see the same movie so Obi and Yoda where chosen to pick for the Jedi and for the Sith General Grievous and Darth Maul. Maul and Grievous both chose a love movie starring Jabba the Hutt but Yoda and Obi where at a disagreement. Obi wanted the Jedi to see a Horror flick about the Jedi dying of order 6754 and Yoda wanted them to see the love story of two frogs and how they came to be.

But then out of the blue came a little boy who poked to see the movie starring himself (why bile me) it was little Anakin Skywalker. This little boy chose something very interesting it was Lego Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Block. With the little boy choosing his movie the council and the Sith joined together to watch the movie that the boy had chosen.

**REVIEW DAMN YOU **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: The Previews**

The Jedi and the sith had now taken there seats in the theater room where the previews where now taking place and so begun the moment of truth the lights dimmed and the voice over a small announcer came on…..

"This summer, be prepared to eat." said the announcer with a box of chocolate behind him. Suddenly the chocolate began to scream out loud. The Chocolate began to fight a bag of peanuts. "Be prepared to fight"….. Said the announcer. "This summer is Peanuts versus The chocolate." the Screen went dim and the crowd erupted in applause for the new movie.

In the theater it was now quiet again with now making a sound a small squeaky noise could be herd. It was Darth Maul and Master Qui-Gon Jin had begun to duel over a seat for there Padawan (even though Maul wanted to use it for his speeder.) Maul flipped over Qui-Gon and prepared to kill when suddenly an usher came from above. The usher pointed and pushed Maul out the door. So now the previews could continue in peace and quiet. As the restlessness quieted the screen began to play a preview.

"March 1st 20000000b.c, be prepared for the moment of truth." said the announcer. From out of the blue came Yoda dancing the disco and Anakin dancing the Robot. "From the creators of Scary Movie…." said the announcer as the two still danced on the screen. "…. are proud to present the fight of the Poo." the screen was then slammed with a giant piece of poop. The crowd again erupted with applause for no reason. Then the screen went blank and another preview began to play.

"Coming soon to a theater near you. Lucas arts are proud to announce the love stories of Padme and the Anakin bot." said the announcer as Padme and a robot began to kiss on screen. Then came the shot of cannon destroying the two…. the screen then again went blank and said Feature Presentation

**REVIEW OR CHEWIE WILL EAT YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Previews**

The Jedi and the sith had now taken there seats in the theater room where the previews where now taking place and so begun the moment of truth the lights dimmed and the voice over a small announcer came on…..

"This summer, be prepared to eat." said the announcer with a box of chocolate behind him. Suddenly the chocolate began to scream out loud. The Chocolate began to fight a bag of peanuts. "Be prepared to fight"….. Said the announcer. "This summer is Peanuts versus The chocolate." the Screen went dim and the crowd erupted in applause for the new movie.

In the theater it was now quiet again with now making a sound a small squeaky noise could be herd. It was Darth Maul and Master Qui-Gon Jin had begun to duel over a seat for there Padawan (even though Maul wanted to use it for his speeder.) Maul flipped over Qui-Gon and prepared to kill when suddenly an usher came from above. The usher pointed and pushed Maul out the door. So now the previews could continue in peace and quiet. As the restlessness quieted the screen began to play a preview.

"March 1st 20000000b.c, be prepared for the moment of truth." said the announcer. From out of the blue came Yoda dancing the disco and Anakin dancing the Robot. "From the creators of Scary Movie…." said the announcer as the two still danced on the screen. "…. are proud to present the fight of the Poo." the screen was then slammed with a giant piece of poop. The crowd again erupted with applause for no reason. Then the screen went blank and another preview began to play.

"Coming soon to a theater near you. Lucas arts are proud to announce the love stories of Padme and the Anakin bot." said the announcer as Padme and a robot began to kiss on screen. Then came the shot of cannon destroying the two…. the screen then again went blank and said Feature Presentation


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Movies finally**

Well it was finally beginning to happen the movie was starting. A very classical music started to play and the word "Star Wars" appeared then a long list of what was going on appeared. A fire broke out and on the screen appeared Darth Vader laughing at every on and pointing and laughing some more. Yoda looked down and shook his head side to side. Yoda jumped down off of his seat and walked towards Vader. Yoda Drew his plastic Lightsaber and Chopped Vader's Plastic head. Yoda picked up the helmet and walked back to his seat. There he poured his popcorn into the helmet… So now the movie continued and it was very domestic. Only ten minutes into the movie when the bricks where attacking the figure like thingies when Master Windu started jumping. All the Jedi and Sith turned to Mace and watched him for a second … Alls Mace could do was stand there for a second and shrug (making him look stupid). Mace began to get stupid by the minute he began to run up and down the isle. On his fourth or so lap he ran to the screen and kissed it (right when Jabba the Hutt appeared on the screen)…. Then he ran back up to the back of the room and a bout a quarter of the way there he tripped and slammed into the floor. General Grievous was responsible and he was laughing. Mace was in the floor or most of him was his head had rolled all the way across the room under a chair.

Maces' head was now being used as a beach ball. The Movie was being avoided and this made Jar Jar Binks the film operator angry. Jar Jar came down from his post and pushed open the door. He was holding to giant guns and opened fire. When he did this order was restored and the movie was now going to resume … Or so it was thought……

**REVIEW NOW OR GRIEVOUS WILL TRIP YOU **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What in Gods Name**

With the entire movie being watch except by Yoda who is being an ass by throwing Popcorn at Lord Sidous... There was no problem other wise... Lord Sidous got up and walked to Yodas' chair. Where Sidous held up a little sign that has a picture of a little man throwing popcorn and a giant x threw it. Yoda stood up and lit his saber and began to fight Sidous. Yoda jumped and slammed his foot into the ground and slapped Darth Sidous and pointed towards his (Darth Sidous') seat. The emperor laughed and then from above came a giant Lego monkey that ripped off the roof. Yoda was still in his seat not watching anything but the movie and eating his popcorn. The monkey jumped in to the theater and sat down on all the available seats then the roof slammed back on the monkey holds up a sign that says … I was running late … The monkey just sat there watching the movie….. With the arrival of the monkey there was no room left in the theater… Now that the movie was going smoothly there was time for popcorn and pop.

Yoda got up and went to the concession stand. When he arrived he pointed and got some M&M's he then went back to the theater and sat down. He wasn't in his seat but he was watching the movie. He wasn't even at the same level where the others where. He was on the monkey feeding it some M&M's. Now the movie was going south every now and again a monkey would be seen slamming its symbols together slamming making the Legos laugh and point………

**REVIEW OR I WILL GO RANDOM ON YOU! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Randomness Randomness**

With Yoda on the monkeys head and General Grievous being an ass there was almost no room to kick out and laugh. From above thorough came some mysterious figure it was Marilyn Manson where a black shirt thingy and black pants. He clapped to the ground and started singing. It was something so stupid it was "My Monkey".. Yoda knew now that the monkey was Manson and it was time to kick his butt right to heck. Yoda flipped to the ground and lit his saber and slashed Manson's' head off. The head rolled down the isle and slammed against the wall. Where Yoda picked it up and pushed it onto a small sharpened stick.

Yoda climbed back onto the monkeys head and began to eat candy. Not even noticing it the movie theater was staring at him and it was now so funny that there was no one in there chairs. They where all on the floor rolling and crying because of what Yoda did. Now the movie continued and there where no disruptions until someone farted. At that moment they all turned and looked at General Grievous. Grievous rolled his eye and laugh while pointing at the monkeys' banana. The monkey took his hand and squished grievous' foot. Grievous yelped in pain and cried for mercy. Grievous then sat back down and he also noticed that his was being laughed at. It was Obi. Grievous stood up and lit his sabers and slashed at Obis chair. Obi retaliated and struck back chopping off Grievous' arm. At that instance Grievous knew to take his seat.

**REVIEW OR MARILYN MANSON WILL ATTACK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: War In the Movies**

The movie was now at the half way point and was getting boring because the bricks where in a never ending yelping scene that the directors said would make them millions but in fact killed millions.. The sith where planning an attack on the Jedi and the giant monkey. An attack so massive it will kill them all and most likely get them thrown out. The Jedi where also planning something big too it was a way to kill Jar Jar... Jar Jar was planning something of his own.. This was a scary thought since poor Jar Jar was killed 876990 times an hour early by a giant duck in the parking lot.

The sith began to attack stabbing the monkeys legs and The Jedi attack by destroying the seats the Sith where sitting in and Jar Jar well he did something stupid. He picked up a Rocket Launcher and held every one hostage. He pushed them all to there seats and resumed playing the film. Not even a sneeze was blown because everyone was afraid to move from there spots. No one knew what Jar Jar was going to do to them it could be anything like beatings or killings, maybe even massive orgies. Yoda stood up and pointed towards Jar Jar and ran to him (Jar Jar). Yoda pulled out his saber and slashed popping Jar Jars head off. He picked up Jar Jars head and put it on a stick and placed it next to Marilyn Manson's head. The War commenced as planned and The Jedi and the Sith where Fighting like dying Rabid dogs in which there masters had been Jackass's' and watch to much T.V. Every so many Jedi a Sith fell and vice versa. The Jedi had finally proved that they couldn't lose. Even though they fought pointlessly there where survivors from both sides which was expected. They all moved to there seats to watch the movie when some ushers came in armed with Cell phones and the Ushers where willing to shoot

**REVIEW OR I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH A CELL PHONE!**


	8. The most serious chapter

**Chapter 8: The Payment**

The movie now reaching its climax where princess blockhead had declared war on the tradefedration (Or the alien goop). On the other hand Anakin was sitting next to Padme and giving her that look. Alls Padme could do was stare back. She then reached over and kissed Anakin. Then they would end up on the floor (Which they did). Behind them Palpatine had sat down and began to trick Anakin into the dark side. Alls Anakin could see now was Padme dying in child birth so he listen to Palpatine who had a way to stop this from happening. Palpatine first asked for something so dark and evil, it was a Diet Cheery Vanilla Coke. Yoda watch has Anakin done as the Palpatine asked. Alls Yoda could do was shake his head back and forth in anger, and fear for the new Sith. When Anakin had returned he realized that Palpatine had been arrested and was lying on the floor with a black eye. Anakin did something very quickly he killed all the Jedi surrounding the emperor with out even moving and he freed the Emperor (or Palpatine).

Anakin held up a little watch and drop the Diet Cheery Vanilla Coke on the floor and ran to Padme. Padme wasn't there it was only a robot. Anakin realized it was Robot Satan and began to run like the wind to the emperor.

**ROBOT SATAN SAYS; "REVIEW" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The End **

The movie was now drawing to an end. This seemed disappointing. Even thought the movie was going out with a bang which was good. There still was a war going which was now growing in size. General Grievous was standing up at his seat waving his arms in the air. Yoda was still sitting on the monkey feeding it popcorn to keep him calm. Obi was sitting facing away from the screen. Anakin was standing on his hands watching the movie upside down. The emperor was looking straight up.

Chewie was now walking through the isles to make sure there where no body parts left over. Some thing big was going to happen again it could be felt from all over the theater. Then from the screen George Lucas came out. It was not just George Lucas it was the great zombie monkey eater Lucas. The Jedi grabbed there saber and the Sith just watched. Yoda pointed Obi to attack Anakin. Obi did as he was told. The war was now back on and Ani and Obi where now fighting they jumped into the rafts and commenced there attack. Obi would get a hit and take a hit same for Anakin. Back on the ground the Jedi where being beaten to a living pulp by the zombie monkey eater Lucas. Except Yoda who had snuck out to beat the traffic. Padme was now giving birth right in the middle of the theater.

Obi was now pushing Anakin back towards the camera. He stopped and waited. Anakin attacked and Obi defended slashing Anakin's' left arm and both legs off.

Below Obi the zombie monkey eater Lucas was resting from eating all the Jedi. So Obi took his chance and hit the ground and grabbed Padme' babies which where sprawled out on the floor and ran……

Now Jar Jar was alone and was waiting for the clean up crew…. The manager walked in and looked around and pointed at a sign that said no killing………..

Jar Jar went "But mesa do nothing." and shrugged…

**THE END….No but it was a start… Next Episode 2 Attack of the Noses**

**REVIEW OR ZOMBIE MONKEY EATING LUCAS WILL ATTACK! **

**I don't own any star wars characters please don't sue or kill me off!**


End file.
